Blooper Reel
by cocoasis11
Summary: They may be demigods but they aren't perfect . Check out the PJO cast and all there mess ups. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so i read some stories like this and i have always wanted to male one so i decided to. I hope u guys like this plz review and check out my other stories.**

**don't own PJO. **

* * *

Zeus called the the Olympians and their children together. "Now do you all know why we are here" he asked.

"No" everyone replied.

"You wouldn't tell us" Connor yelled.

"Well we are here to discuss that fact that the children mess up their lines lot" Zeus replied. The thoneroom erupted with noise.

"We do not" Percy yelled.

"I never mess up" Clarisse yelled.

"What are you talking about" Nico yelled.

"Silence" Zeus boomed "you say you don't mess up often? Well let's see, who shall we start with? How about you Percy?" Zeus walked over to the t.v and put a DVD in it. The words Percy's Bloopers appeared on the screen.

* * *

The Lightening Thief

Dionysus: You do know pinochle?

Percy: I'm afraid not sir.

Dionysus: I'm afraid not sir.

Percy: Oh Hades can I try that again.

Director: Cut

* * *

Percy: What if it lines up like it did in the war... Athena versus Poseidon.

Annabeth: Trojan War.

Percy: What?

Annabeth: It's the Trojan War Seaweed Brain.

Percy: *hangs his head* I'm sorry

Director: Cut

* * *

Percy: Um... what are you exactly?

Grover: That doesn't matter right now.

Percy : It doesn't matter? From the waist down my best friend is a goat! Ugh I mean donkey.

Director: Cut

* * *

Sea of Monsters

Percy: Tyson we're turning around.

Tyson: Going the wrong way?

Percy: Of course.

Tyson: *starts laughing*

Percy: I messed up again didn't I?

Tyson: Yes.

Director: Cut

* * *

Annabeth: Sorry.

Percy: S'okay. *starts coughing* Oh your shoe tastes gross.

Annabeth: I'm really sorry.

Director: Cut

* * *

Titan's Curse

Thalia: She was nuts about monuments.

Grover: Spouted facts all the time. So annoying.

Percy: *staring off into space*

Thalia and Grover: Percy!

Percy: What? Hey where's Annabeth?

Everybody: *facepalm*

Director: Cut

* * *

Percy: Apollo?

Apollo: I'm incognito. Call me Fred.

Percy: A god *laugh* named *laugh* Fr- *bursts out laughing* I'm sorry *more laughing* it's just Fred really? *starts laughing uncontrollably*

Director: Cut

* * *

The Battle of the Labyrinth

Annabeth: Red cattle. The cattle of the sun.

Percy: What?

Annabeth: They're sacred to Apollo.

Percy: Holy cow.

Annabeth: *starts laughing*

Percy: What?

Annabeth: Holy cows.

Percy: Oh right. *starts laughing too*

Director: Cut

* * *

Percy: I'll be quick. I won't do anything stupid.

Annabeth: At least take this. And be careful. *hands him hat*

Percy: Thanks. *drops hat* *starts laughing* I dropped the hat.

Annabeth, Rachael, and Nico: *start laughing*

Director: Cut

* * *

The Last Olympian

Nico: We need music. How's your singing?

Percy: Um, no. Can't you-

Phone: Sorry for party rockin'.

Percy: Sorry that's me.

Nico: *laughs* That's one way to get music.

Director: Cut

* * *

Hades: Demeter! That is enough you are a guest in my house.

Demeter: Oh a house is it? You call this dump a house? Make my daughter live in this dark, damp-

Hades: I told you, there's a war above. You and Persephone are better off with me.

Percy: Excuse me but if you're going to kill each other could you get on with it?

Hades: We aren't going to kill each other, we are going to kill you.

Percy: Oh right.

Director: Cut

* * *

"See you do mess up" Zeus announced "a lot."

"But that's Percy" Nico said.

"Yeah he messes everything" Connor announced.

"Hey" Percy protested.

"Well he is the son of a sea spawn" Athena agreed.

"Hey" Poseidon protested.

"Fine" Zeus said "how about we take a look at your mess ups Mr. Di Angelo." Nico sighed.

"Wonderful" he muttered.

* * *

**okay guys here's chapter one.**

**Hope u like**

**Plz review**

**Check out my other stories**

**Thnx for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I decided to update. I loved all ur reviews they really make my day! So here's chapter 2. Hope u like! Plz plz plz review.  
**

**Don't own PJO **

* * *

_"Fine" Zeus said "how about we take a look at some of your mess ups Mr. Di Angelo." Nico sighed._

_"Wonderful" he muttered. _

Zeus put another DVD into the DVD player and the words Nico's Bloopers appeared on the screen.

* * *

The Titan's Curse

Nico: This is so cool! This is really the sun? I thought- I could say that line right.

Apollo: *laughing* I thought you could too.

Nico: Can I try that again?

Director: Cut sure Nico

* * *

Nico: Whoa is that a rock wall?

Percy: *grins*

Nico: Wrong line?

Percy: Uh huh

Nico: Hades

Director: Cut

* * *

Nico: You promised *laugh* you would *laugh* Stop making that face *laughing*

Percy: What face.

Nico: *Makes weird face*

Percy: *starts laughing too*

Director: Cut

* * *

The Battle of the Labyrinth

Nico: I don't play that game anymore it's for kids.

Percy: It's got four thousand attack power.

Nico: Four thousand, gah I mean five thousand.

Director: Cut

* * *

Nico: The way too beat Luke. If I'm right- is that blue birthday cake? Gah stupid ADHD.

Percy: *starts laughing* It may be annoying to you, but it's funny for me.

Director: Cut

* * *

The Last Olymlian

Nico: You just... with a sword... you just

Percy: I think the river thing worked.

Nico: Oh really? You think? *shakes his head* That wasn't right.

Director: Cut

* * *

Nico: Got your message. Did I miss the party?

Annabeth: No but you messed up your line.

Nico: Oh for the love of Zeus

Director: Cut

* * *

Nico: *runs towards Percy and Annabeth* It's Rachael I just saw her on 32nd street.

Annabeth: What's she done this time?

Nico: I told her she would *stumbles then starts laughing* sorry I tripped on a rock.

Percy and Annabeth: *start laughing*

Director: Cut

Take 2

Nico: *runs toward Percy and Annabeth* It's Rachael *trips again and starts laughing* ugh I tripped on the rock again.

Percy: Nice job Death Breath.

Nico: Shut up Kelp Head.

Ditector: Cut

Take 12

Nico: *runs toward Percy and Annabeth* It's Rachael. I just saw her on 32nd Street.

Annabeth: What's she done this time?

Nico: I told her *pant* she would *pant* died *pant* I'm sorry can *pant* I have a sec. *pant* I think we've done *pant* this scene too many times.

Percy: And who's fault it that?

Nico: Shut *pant* it *pant *

Director: Cut

* * *

Nico: With great power comes great need to *yawn* take a nap. *laughs* Sorry I didn't mean to do that.

Director: Cut

* * *

"I guess it's not just me" Percy said.

"That stupid rock" Nico muttered.

"Still don't believe you mess up a lot" Zeus asked.

"Maybe it's just the big three boys" Travis yelled.

"Yeah" Connor agreed.

"After all they aren't the smartest" Annabeth said.

"Hey" both boys said. She shrugged.

"It's true" Thalia agreed. Percy and Nico started mumbling something about intelligancr being insulted and a mean girlfriend.

"Alright then" Zeus said "Stolls you're up next." The two boys looked at each other.

"Amazing" they simultaneously said.

* * *

**ok guys so that's chapter 2**

**I have to say this is soo much fun to write**

**Plz check my other stories**

**Review**

**And super huge thnx for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here's chapter 3. Thnx so much for all of your amazing reviews! I hope you like this chapter, and plz plz pkz review cause the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. But u don't wanna listen to me so I'm goanna shut up.**

**Still don't own PJO**

* * *

_"Alright then" Zeus said "Stolls you're up next." They looked at each other._

_"Amazing" They simultaneously said._

Zeus put another DVD into the DVD player, and the words Jason's Bloopers appeared on the screen. Everyone looked at Travis and Connor.

"How did you" Zeus asked.

"We stole it during Nico's bloopers" Travis replied.

"Well give it to me" Zeus ordered.

"We can't" Connor replied "we are letting Mrs. O'Leary use it as a chew toy." They all toward Mrs. O'Leary, and saw that she had already ripped the DVD apart.

"That's my boys" Hermes said. Zeus glared at him. "I mean you shouldn't have done that." Then he winked at them.

"I guess we will watch Jason's bloopers" Zeus said. They turned their attention back to the screen.

* * *

The Lost Hero

Leo: See you're all-bam! Lightning Man. Watch me fly. I am the eagle that soars,

Jason: Shut up, Leo.

Leo: You mean Valdez.

Jason: Awe Jupiter!

Ditector: Cut

* * *

Coach Hedge: Climb the mountain. Kill everything except Piper's dad. Leave.

Jason: Thank- you General... um... give me a sec. Ugh line?

Director: Cut, it's Eisenhower Jason

* * *

Coach Hedge: Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!

Jason: I thought this thing was stable.

Coach Hedge: That's what I said.

Jason: What? Oh I messed that up.

Director: Cut

* * *

Jason: And I saw something... really awful.

Thalia: Terrible.

Jason: Pluto!

Director: Cut

Take 4

Jason: And I saw something... really horrible.

Thalia: Terrible Jason, really terrible.

Jason: Oh for the love of-

Director: Cut

Take 8

Jason: And I saw something... really dreadful.

Thalia: Again it's terrible.

Jason: I will get this right.

Director: Cut

Take 16

Jason: And I saw something... really frightful.

Thalia: Now you're just using random synonyms.

Jason: Am not.

Thalia: Are too.

Jason: Am not.

Director: Cut

Take 24

Jason: And I saw something... try terrible.

Thalia: At least he got the terrible right.

Director: Cut

* * *

The Mark of Athena

Jason: I could have killed you.

Percy: Or I could have killed you.

Jason: If there's an ocean in Kansas.

Percy: *smirks*

Jason: I messed up didn't I?

Percy: Uh huh.

Director: Cut

* * *

Piper: She's beautiful. She's powerful. She's so... Roman.

Jason: You're beautiful and powerful. And I dont want you to be Roman. I want you to be Piper. Besides, we're a team, me and you."

Piper: You and me.

Jason: Whoops.

Director: Cut

* * *

Frank: Dang it!

Percy: Did the world just turn upside down?

Jason: Yea, and it's spinning. Everything is yellow. Why is everything yellow? Waig that wasn't right.

Director: Cut

* * *

"Well that was embarrassing" Jason announced. Piper gave him a hug.

"See it's really not just me" Percy said.

"And it's not just the big three boys either" Nico said. The two boys fist-bumped each had a look of triumph on their face. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper facepalmed.

"Guys Jason is one of the big three boys" Annabeth explained. Percy and Nico's faces fell.

"Hades" they said.

"Then let's watch... Uh... Leo's bloopers" Percy decided.

"No" Leo yelled.

"Silence" Zeus commanded "I am in charge here." Leo smirked, and stuck his tongue out at Percy. "But we will be watching Leo's bloopers next." Percy smirkes and Leo's face fell.

"Dang it" he said.

* * *

**ok guys heres chapter 3**

**Sorry it wasnt the stolls but their time will come**

**plz review **

**hope u like**

**thnx for reading**


End file.
